twr2014finalprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
DITA
Since Spotify has technical teams around the world, implementing a DITA content strategy will be crucial for keeping a unified content base. Furthermore, a DITA content strategy will expedite the release of the Spotify update ‘s bug fixes and new features. Goals October 2019 is the intended release date for the new version of Spotify. Implementing DITA will help our writers, technicians, and SMEs maintain a standardized writing process. It will also help us create and deliver accurate, timely documentation. DITA will help us achieve the following goals: * Increase reusable content by 35%. * Formatting consistency that will speed up the formatting process by 50% * Shorten authoring time by 25% * Decrease reviewing time by 40% * Increase customer feedback collation and implementation by 30% * The final draft for end user contents be finalized by October 2019 Information Model For a more efficient writing and editing process, we are going to use an all-inclusive edition DITA specification format, as this version contains the base architecture and framework of DITA, technical content tools, and learning and training material creation tools. As the most complete version of DITA, it will also help writers and technicians develop content to facilitate deliver documentation delivery between contributors. Publishing and UX Publishing format The optimal publishing format for this project is E-publishing due to its cost effectiveness and accessibility. The content will be accessible on the website, and formatted for printing. Final users will be able to search for content with the search bar that will be included in wiki, where they can easily retrieve the information they need. The search bar will also provide users with suggested titles to ease their search, and any new and updated content will be uploaded to the documentation when necessary. E-publishing can also provide metrics to help authors and technicians determine which Spotify features or writing material need improvement. When users register with Spotify, the information gathered during their subscription can help improve future publishing material and develop new tools. E-publishing helps improve documentation by allowing users to provide feedback and rate the efficiency of the documentation, such as instructions and user manuals. Although the documentation is only be adjustable by editors and authorized writers, users will be able to provide feedback on dedicated forums, where they will be in contact with the tech department. Process, workflow and reviews ''' Before publishing any documentation, it must receive management review and approval to verify the inclusion of all the content details, or to determine the need for additional updates to the final publication. Also, feedback and suggestions provided by users will be audited by managers. Management will audit and review any publication containing user feedback to assert that the the documentation changes are filling the publication gaps. The review process will consist of submissions made by the technicians and Spotify user feedback to technical writers. Technical writers will then provide editors with the technical documentation for review, and provide managers with drafts for their review. There will be two sets of review after every draft is delivered to give editors and managers the opportunity to implement changes, add features, and update information. When changes take place, writers, technicians, and editors will be notified via email. '''XML Editor - easyDITA Amongst the available tools and XML editors, EasyDITA will be used to create and administer the documenting process. EasyDITA is a standards-based component content management system that turns content into manageable data for easy be easy editing, flexible to use on different platforms, and allow authors to easily retrieve documentation and information. Since there are technicians and writers located in remote areas, EasyDITA will allow the writing team to: * Publish everywhere, and allowing authors to publish structured content such as websites, PDFs and Spotify app content. * Create variations from a single source, allowing writers to create future content from the same topic without duplicating information. * Participate in simultaneous editing, allowing multiple teams and writers to collaborate on the same document and avoiding duplication. * Provide real-time validation. This feature allows authors to verify and validate the information of the document before publishing. Reuse Strategy Spotify has created all technical documentation from the start and there are no references for original content. For technical documentation, the best reuse strategy is manual reuse. Manual reuse allows writers to retrieve any information and update it according to their needs. Moreover, by referencing all the parts of the documents, SMEs and writers can modify and update the information instantly. After the creation of the technical information, derivative reuse will become the most appropriate choice to maintain consistency amongst Spotify’s departments. Locked reuse will also be applied to prevent unauthorizes personnel from editing legal information and disclaimers.